


This is your Home ; These are your Brothers and Sisters

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Series: Tales of Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart’s introduced to his new Brothers and Sisters and, of course, the mysterious Listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is your Home ; These are your Brothers and Sisters

“This is your home? It’s really dark—if you want, I could go into town and buy some sconces or something, but man, you guys really need to liven this place up, you know—”

“Bart, I swear, if you don’t stop talking, I’ll—”

“Tigress, you’re back.” A young woman stepped out from the shadows, the long robes she wore hiding much of her body, but not the beautiful face. Her eyes flicked from Tigress to Bart, almost seeming to flash a brilliant orange before they settled on their leader once more. “And you’ve brought home our brother, how delightful. I am the great magician Zatanna, from the Zatara clan of Daggerfall. I’m sure you’ve heard of my father, Giovanni Zatara, at the very least.”

As much as Bart wanted to respond to her, the procession of men and women who followed her kept him from speaking. They were all large and intimidating, some made of too much muscles, while others were lean with the cruelest looks in their eyes. It all faded after a moment, though, and soon Bart found himself listening to too many introductions all at once.

“I am Jason and as you can see, I’m a Khajiit. Make one wrong move against anyone here and I will slit your throat, brother.” That sounded welcoming, Bart thought to himself before turning his attention to the next member.

“They call me Kon and I’m the heavy hitter of the bunch. If you need training in two-handed weapons, you talk to me—though I can also show you how to throw one hell of a punch.” The Orc smiled down at him, clapping him once on the shoulder roughly.

“You already know me, but I find it really weird to see you here. Definitely the last place I’d expect.” Bart shifted his focus to the new voice and the instant he did he could feel his jaw drop and his eyes open almost painfully wide.

“Wally…? What—What are you doing here?! You’ve been missing for months man!” Despite the irritation and concern in his voice, though, Bart was quick to latch onto his cousin. He’d been missing, assumed dead after joining the Imperial Legion, but here he stood. A member of the Dark Brotherhood, wearing their armor with more pride than he’d ever felt in Legion armor.

“The army and I didn’t settle well, so I found a new group to work with. I’ve found it to be deadly fun, so it’s nice to see you’re on the same page, cousin.” Wally ruffled the boy’s hair, grinning down at the young man with true familial affection. They might be ‘brothers’ now, but they’d always been cousins, living under the same roof with their tight-knit family. To be reunited with him… it almost brought a tear to Bart’s eye, but he choked down the emotion.

Just in time, too, as the entire family was turning around, greeting the final member of the group. Bart couldn’t see him, initially, but as the assassin made his way forward, Bart was taken aback.

He was covered in armor from head to toe, leaving nothing of his skin to be seen, but rather than the red and black attire that everyone else wore, his was different. Where red was placed on their armor, his was a deep blue, separating him from the rest of the family. As Bart stared, though, he did not notice the hand being extended towards him.

“I am Jaime, the Listener of this Sanctuary, and you are Bart. The Night Mother has told me much about you. It’s our hope that you settle into our family and that you and I can become great allies.” Jaime took hold of the younger man’s hand before raising it to his lips and pressing the gentlest of kisses. “Now, Mother and I must speak, so I will be on my way. I’m sure Tigress will want your attention, anyways.”

“Come along, Bart, let’s getting you outfitted and ready for your first set of targets.”

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“Why did you think it would be a good idea for me to act that way when I just met him, Mother? The guy’s going to think I’m a creep!”

[ _Listener, you are showing signs of unnecessary anger. Please control yourself._ ]

“Right, right calm down Jaime… But seriously, what was the purpose behind that? All of my Brothers and Sisters are going to be talking about it.”

[ _Let them talk, it is not our concern so long as they continue to listen to our orders. Bart will be your greatest ally amongst my children. You sought a friend, a companion, and this is who I have to offer you. You would be a fool not to accept my gift._ ]

“It’s not that I don’t like the gift or anything, but kissing his hand? That’s kind of pushing it…”

[ _Bart will grow used to it in time, should you choose to continue with these advances. Listen to me and heed me and the young Bart will be yours, a lover among Brothers._ ]

“Whatever you say…”


End file.
